Seasons Eatings/Part 1
It is a bright and snowy morning. It is about a couple of weeks after the birth of Angelo Smurf and it is almost Christmas. The Smurfs continue their hard work to prepare for the happiest time of the year. This time, there is a big Christmas tree in the center of the village. Everyone is seen participating in the various decorations from decorating the Christmas tree to joining the Smurf orchestra. Some Smurfs can be seen in their homes near the fire place as they sit in their comfy chairs, drinking hot cocoa, coffee, and Glovey’s favorite; a glass of warm milk and cookies. Yes, Glovey Smurf is experiencing his first Christmas with the Smurfs. He notices that it really isn’t that different from how humans participate in the festivities. He is seen sitting near the fire place with Angelo and Baby Smurf on his laps as he shakes his legs. Baby is seen in his usual white sleeper while Angelo wears a pink sleeper. Both appear to be asleep. Glovey is just finishing his warm milk. He gets up and takes his children upstairs to Smurfette’s bed. He kisses both of their foreheads and exits. He heads outside and sees all the snow and begins to freeze again. He runs back to quickly put on his winter suit and runs out. He notices the Smurfs only wear either a scarf, a pair of gloves, or simply nothing but their pants and hats. This puzzles Glovey. He taps on Grouchy’s shoulder. Glovey: Hey Grouchy, aren’t you freezing? Grouchy: I hate freezing! Grouchy resumes walking in his usual angry manner. Glovey goes to approach the Christmas tree to see all the excitement. He sees Nanny and Grandpa sitting in mushrooms as they tell stories to the Smurflings. Grandpa: Well, you all remember how it ended. We helped Gustav and his wife. Everything turned out Smurfy. Nanny: It was a very touching moment for all of us. This is what this season is all about. Nothing bad ever happens around. Sassette: Tis’ the season to be Smurfy! A dark hooded figure appears from behind the shadows. Aksel: Not always! All isn’t as it seems. The Smurf removes his hood and it is revealed to be Aksel. Glovey: What are you talking about, Aksel? Grandpa: Please explain to us Friar. Aksel joins the Smurflings and the elders for storytelling. Aksel: I’m sure you all know the story of how Santa Claus brings presents to all the good children of the world. Snappy: Well duh! What’s so un-Smurfy about that? Aksel: Have you ever wondered what happens to the naughty children of the world? I mean besides get coal in their stockings. Slouchy: What happens Friar? Friar: He happens. His name… is Krampus. A struck of lightning is seen and heard, making the story more eerie and scary. Aksel: The Krampus is the opposite of Saint Nick. HE comes to visit all the children who have been naughty. All the Smurflings and Glovey make a big gulp. Nat: Why does he want bad kids? Aksel: Krampus loves to punish children who misbehaved. However, he is known for having an appetite for bad children. Glovey: He eats them?! Aksel: Has zem for dinner each Christmas eve. But not to worry. He only comes for bad children, and by zeh looks of it, you are all well behaved Shmulflings. Now, run along and be good. The Smurflings are seen walking away cautious. Glovey: Gee Aksel, that was uhm… kinda scary for a Christmas story… Aksel: Relax Glovey, Zat was only a story from my country. Krampus real, come on. The friar begins to chuckle. Grandpa makes a serious face to try and get Aksel’s attention. Grandpa: I see no laughing matter Friar Smurf. Krampus is too real. I remember in my travels… Grandpa begins to have a flashback about the times he traveled the world. Grandpa: It was around this same time I believe. I was making my way back home when I had encountered a beast in the woods. I’m most certain it was Krampus. I saw him carrying a sack as he was skipping with a jolly look on his face as drool ran down his long tongue. I heard the cries of children coming from his bag. He appeared to be heading to a big hole with smoke coming out from it. I believed it was hell, the Underworld you visited, Glovey. I couldn’t let him take those children away, so I attacked the beast with the sword you have, Glovey. I shredded his sack and let the children escape to the woods with me. They believed me to be a Christmas elf. I made them promise to behave and be good… for goodness sake. He is very real, and he may have a thing against me or Smurfs to be specific. My advice is to try and not wander the woods around Christmas eve, especially Smurfs. Glovey: Whoa… Nanny: That’s some tale Grandpa. Well, we should get going and help around with more decorating. We’ll catch you Smurfs later. Grandpa and Nanny leave. Glovey: You hear that Aksel? Krampus is real. Aksel: Glovey, it was a story. Glovey: Hold on now. Grandpa would never ever lie. Aksel: I’m not calling him a liar. On the contrary, curiosity killed the cat. All I am saying is that we shouldn’t be curious and try to investigate. It could lead to disasters. It would be wise to make sure the little ones don’t go near the woods, or any Smurf for that matter. Come, let us help the others. Glovey: But what about Krampus? Aksel: Forget about him! Now stop saying his name already! I wish I didn’t even bring it up. I personally didn’t believe in this story. Even if I did, I never got the thought of misbehaving. Glovey: I’m sorry Aksel. I didn’t mean to make you mad… Aksel sighs and puts his hand on his friend’s shoulder. Aksel: I’m not mad Glovey. I’m sorry I snapped at you. Let’s just go and have a good Smurfy time with everyone. There shouldn’t be any fighting on this blessed time of the year. You and Smurfette must join me at the chapel later with the young ones, including your own. Glovey: Sure thing. Aksel is seen heading to his chapel. On his way, he noticed two figures entering the village. He recognized them as Smurfs. The male had a long gray beard with white Smurf pants and a white Smurf hat with a black sash around it. The female wore only a black Burqa, making only her eyes and hands visible. Aksel approaches the strangers. Aksel: I don’t recognize you two from the village. Who are you? Aasif: My name is Aasif and this is my wife Aneeqa. Are you the village leader? Aksel: No. At that moment, Papa Smurf appears to be walking right behind Aksel. Papa Smurf: Hello Friar. Who are your friends? Aksel: I don’t know… Aasif: My name is Aasif and this is my wife Aneeqa. I will be assuming that you are the leader here. Papa Smurf: Yes, I am Papa Smurf in here. What is your business? Aasif: My wife and I are looking for a new place to settle down in and call home. Papa Smurf: You may stay in our little village for as long as you need to. Please, help yourselves to our festivities if you wish to. Aasif: Thank you Papa Smurf. Both foreign Smurfs take a bow and let Papa Smurf be on his way. Aasif then focuses his attention on Aksel. Aasif: To whom do I have my attention to? Aksel: Vy name is Aksel. I am the one they refer to as Friar Smurf. Aasif: A preacher of men eh. I myself preach to those who wish to know as well. Aksel: Yes, vell, I really don’t need to preach anything here. By the looks of things, the Smurfs appear to know what they celebrate. Aasif rolls an eyebrow and turns to notice the happy Smurfs running around in their festivities. Aksel then tries to hand him his book. Aasif: That’s quite okay. I have my own. The Smurf pulls out a different book similar to Aksel’s, only with the symbol of the Muslim faith. The foreign Smurfs head over to where Papa Smurf and Handy Smurf are. They head inside Papa Smurf’s house as Handy is seen working with Aviator on another Smurf house. Aksel heads over to Papa Smurf’s lab to hear what is going on. Papa Smurf: Since you will be staying with us, you are going to need a house, which my little Smurfs are working on. I understand your belief and respect your decision of not participating with the others. Rest assure, for I will let my little Smurfs know to prevent any confusion. Aasif: Thank you Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: Ash yes, Friar Smurf. Was there something you needed? Aksel: I vas vondering if you would allow me to leave the village today to go see the human church for this day. Papa Smurf: I suppose that would be acceptable. It is a very long journey and it is very snowy. You should take somebody to go with you since it is a very long journey. Aksel: Agreed, and I think I know just who to take. Outside among the Smurfs, Glovey is seen sitting on a toadstool seat as he and Wild Smurf eat acorns. Both Smurfs notice Smurfette come out wearing a Santa inspired outfit. Both Glovey and Wild’s faces turn red and their tails begin to wiggle. She appears to be spinning and jumping. She goes under the mistletoe and many Smurfs line up to receive a kiss from her. She ends up giving them a kiss on the cheek. Brainy: How about a receiving a kiss from the great Brainy Smurf? He closes his eyes and puckers his lips as Smurfette pulls out her tongue and makes a sign of disgust. Brainy: Was it something I said? Smurfette still kisses his cheek and heads off her way. Brainy: Well, at least she still kissed me. Smurfette heads off next to Glovey and Wild. Glovey: Is it like that all the time? Smurfette: Pretty much. Both say their goodbyes to Wild and Chitter as they head to Smurfette’s house. They go upstairs and hold their children. Glovey: They look so peaceful and happy. Smurfette: It’s so Smurfy. Glovey is seen tickling Baby Smurf’s tummy and Baby pulls onto Glovey’s hair, which makes him laugh. Glovey: Is his name really only Baby? He can’t have that name forever. Smurfette: I never really realized it that. Glovey: Did you have a name in mind? Smurfette: Well, let see… He came to our village on the night of the Blue moon. Glovey: Why don’t we call him Blue then? Smurfette: It sounds Smurfy! Blue Smurf it is then. Both smile and put the babies on a crib this time and kiss their foreheads, then close the door behind them to let them sleep peacefully. Glovey begins to try and not laugh. Smurfette: What’s so funny Glovey? Glovey then points up to the mistletoe and then kisses Smurfette’s cheek. Smurfette: You missed. Smurfette then gives Glovey a kiss, making his cheeks turn red. He spins, then trips to the ground with a smile and his tongue out. Smurfette giggles and helps him get up. Smurfette: I’m going to stay here and check on the little ones. You should go see what the Smurflings are up to. Glovey: Sure thing. Glovey heads off to the others as he searches for the Smurflings. He finally spots them leaving the village. He follows right behind them. They turn around and smile as they continue walking. Nat: Good to see you Glovey. Glovey: Where are we going? Slouchy: We were hoping we could find a good game to play out here. Sassette: Join us Glovey! It will be Smurfy! Glovey: Shouldn’t we play in the village? It’s kinda not safe out here… Snappy: Come on Glovey! Don’t be like the other grown-ups! Glovey: Okay, okay. Maybe one game of hide and seek, but then we need to get back. Snappy: Sure thing! Glovey: Wait guys! Stop. Everyone stops as they notice the bushes move around. Sassette: Oh no! It’s the monster from Friar’s story. Out of the bushes jumps out the imp yet again. Glovey and Avarice: You! What are you doing here?! Glovey: What are you up to now imp? Avarice: Stop calling me imp! My name is Avarice, and I am not in the mood to see you. Glovey: How did you leave your castle? Avarice: Hello?! Magical dancing shoes! They give me magic and power! Speaking of dancing, I will dance on your grave when I get through you! Glovey: Do I hear a dance off challenge? The imp is ready to hit Glovey with a ball of energy he creates, but is stopped by Glovey, who throws a snowball. Avarice: Hey! What the! The imp keeps getting hit in the face with snowballs until he runs off again. The Smurflings all appear to be laughing with Glovey. They all decide to head back into the village. The bush begins to move again and in them appears a big beast like demon. It is revealed to be Krampus. He takes a big sniff of the air. Krampus: MMM! I smell delicious Smurfs! I dare them to come back out here! Perhaps I should settle for naughty children in the meantime. The beast jumps from tree to tree as he heads out of the woods to get to human villages. The Smurflings appear frightened. Sassette: Glovey… was that… Glovey: Shh… You kids go to Smurfette’s house and stay there. The Smurflings run into Smurfette’s home as Glovey runs to Papa Smurf’s lab. Papa Smurf: Glovey Smurf. Good timing. Aksel I swaiting for you right next to Feathers. Glovey: Feathers? Who is Feathers? Glovey runs outside and sees Aksel on top of a stork. Glovey: That’s Feathers huh… That’s incredible… Aksel: Up here Glovey! Aksel pulls up Glovey and Feathers flies off to Aksel’s old home. Glovey: Where are we going? Aksel: To my old home to see the church. Glovey: How do I put it this way… Uhm… We found Krampus… And he’s out in the forest. Aksel: ……. We really have to see the church now. They’ll know vhat to do. Glovey: Right. Feathers is seen flying off to the distance. Back in the forest, Krampus is seen holding a sack and the cries of children can be heard in it. The sack opens and Scruple is seen trying to escape. Scruple: Let me out you! Krampus: My my… we have a fighter here. Another head pops out and is revealed to be Peewit. Peewit: Momma!!! The Krampus pushes their heads down and ties the sack and tosses it near a tree and he lays down to rest. Krampus: Pipe down in there brats! It’s hard to believe how something delicious can be so noisy… Back in Smurfette’s home, the Smurflings appear to be telling Smurfette everything. Smurfette and the Smurflings all run to Papa Smurf’s house to tell him as well. Smurfette: Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! Papa Smurfette: Smurfette! Is something wrong?! Snappy: There’s a monster out there that wants to eat us! Sassette: Friar told us the story of Krampus and… Papa Smurf: Krampus! Great Smurfs! Nat: You know him Papa Smurf? Papa Smurf: I never saw it, but I knew he existed from what Grandpa had told me. Call every Smurf to meet me at the speaking mushroom. Smurfette and the Smurflings are seen calling the Smurfs who are outside to meet Papa Smurf at the speaking mushroom. Many appear puzzled and confused as they talk at the same time. Papa Smurf: Now now my little Smurfs. Settle down. I have an announcement. I simply ask that none of you leave the village until further notice. There is a creature out there that hungers for Smurfs. Hefty: Let me at em! Let me at em! I’ll Smurf him up so good! Papa Smurf: No hefty, it’s too dangerous. Grandpa stands next to Papa Smurf and he is seen telling his story again. The Smurfs are all seen being frightened. Papa Smurf: So you see my little Smurfs, you cannot leave the village. This doesn’t mean that our celebration cannot continue. I only ask of you to stay in the village. Everyone: Yes Papa Smurf. Smurfette: Wait! Where’s Glovey? Where’s my husband?! Papa Smurf: Relax Smurfette! He went with Friar to go meet Friar Smurf’s old family. Smurfette: Oh Glovey, please return safe and sound! Oh boo hoo! Out in the forest, Krampus wakes up and stretches. He then opens an underworld portal. The hole can be seen glowing red with fire rising from it. Krampus: Oh yeah. The warm flames feel so much better than this cold breeze. Soon my kitties… soon you will all be in my tummy. Bwa ha ha! The demon jumps inside the hole and takes the children with him. He runs and picks up a black cauldron and tosses the sack in. He begins to chop vegetables inside. Krampus: I don’t put water in my meals because… well it’s gross. Heh heh heh. Smurf to [[Seasons Eatings/Part 2|'Part 2']] Category:Seasons Eatings chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes